My Happy Ending
by akari.tsukiyo
Summary: Pensó que su príncipe azul y con el cual tendría su final feliz, era el tipo dulce, atento y típico chico bueno, pero que al final, terminó siendo un patán, luego recordó al muchacho de ojos azules, sonriéndole como todo un chico malo, y comprendió que tal vez los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas no eran como los escribían, que eran mucho mejor.
1. Érase una vez unos amigos

**Digimon no me pertenece, sólo lo utilizo para mis planes malignos.**

My Happy Ending

Yacía en posición fetal es su habitación, las lágrimas habían recorridos mil veces sus mejillas y parecía que ya se habían cansado, sus ojos hinchados le dolían, y su garganta seca le pedía a gritos un vaso de cualquier líquido…_"ácido tal vez, no…no Mimi, vamos, no es el fin del mundo", _pensó. No, no llegaría tan bajo por él, puede que haya estado las últimas cuatro horas llorando encerrada en su habitación, y puede que haya roto uno o diez marcos de fotos junto a él, pero no llegaría a ese nivel, no, ella saldría adelante, sólo…sólo quería lamentarse un poco, no todos los días el tipo al que creíste el perfecto novio, el príncipe de ensueño con el que pensabas que tendrías un final feliz de cuento, te engaña y lo niega cobardemente, no…no es algo que pasa todos los días. Dirigió sus ojos miel al rosado aparato que estaba a su lado_…"Sora me matará por haberlo apagado."_

-"Vamos a ver…"-susurró mientras encendía su celular. _"Wow…90 llamadas perdidas, 30 de Sora, 24 de Kari, bueno esas me las esperaba, 15 de Tai…la mitad deben ser de Sora, 15 de TK…la mitad deben ser de Kari y 4 de… ¿Matt? _Abrió sus ojos, verdaderamente sorprendida, ¿Ishida la había llamado? No, debió haber sido Sora con el celular del rubio…es decir, ¿por qué la llamaría? Es decir, eran amigos…pero no tan cercanos como con Sora o Tai…_"pero amigos al fin y al cabo, Mimi", _escuchó esa vocecilla es su cabeza que sonaba curiosamente parecida a la de su amiga pelirroja, la cual era seguramente autora de esas llamadas misteriosas, si era más que obvio.

Se levantó sintiendo sus músculos aliviados al salir de la posición por la cual estuvo las últimas horas, sintió que se veía horrible y al mirarse al espejo de su baño, el término "horrible" quedaba muy lejos de su apariencia actual: sus ojos estaban muy hinchados y rojos y debajo de ellos unas profundas y oscuras ojeras, su cabello estaba alborotado y enmarañado, sus labios estaban pálidos y secos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y húmedas, como había pensado la palabra "horrible" era poco.

No, simplemente no podía estar así, era inaceptable, y menos por él…_"Estúpido Michael", _el recuerdo de su ex-novio invadió su mente, sus abrazos, las mil veces que le había dicho que la amaba, los besos_…, "¡NO! basta Mimi, basta, él te engañó con aquella oxigenada mujerzuela, quizás cuántas veces la abrazó a ELLA, le dijo te amo a ELLA, la besó a ELLA, no te tortures más, mira, lo que harás ahora será arreglarte, ¿sí? Porque ni por ese imbécil estarás así, luciendo como una derrotada, te arreglas y te sentirás mejor créeme, ¿quién tiene más razón que tú misma?", _suspiró_, _necesitaba arreglar su aspecto, empezando por eso después podría arreglar su traicionado y roto corazón, suspiró nuevamente y comenzó su rutina salvadora para crisis como esas, lavó y maquilló su rostro, peinó sus largos cabellos y después de uno hora, ya estaba más o menos decente para mirarse en el espejo y no volver a llorar en el intento. Regresó a su habitación y la pena que había olvidado por un momento, regresó al ver los cuadros con las fotos de ambos en el piso, rotos_…" ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente buena para ti, Michael?" _Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con el timbre de su departamento, "Sora", pensó casi instantáneamente. Se encaminó con parsimonia a la puerta y la abrió, recibiendo el abrazo de una preocupada Sora.

-"Mimi, por el amor de Dios, ¿Por qué apagaste tu celular? ¿No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti?"- exclamó Sora, soltando a Mimi y entrándole una visión a la castaña de la gente que había ido a verla.

-"¿Preocupados?"- preguntó la ojimiel, mientras veía a los acompañantes de la pelirroja, Tai le sonreía con un gran entusiasmo y Mimi con tan sólo mirarlo se sintió muchísimo mejor, le agradeció internamente esa sonrisa pero no pudo dejar de notar el parche que cubría su mejilla, ya se hacía una idea del por qué, le preguntaría luego. Kari y Tk la miraban con gesto preocupado, pero aun así con una ligera sonrisa cariñosa, y más lejos de todos estaba Matt, que al igual que Tai lucía un parche en su mejilla, su rostro se mostraba impasible, pero sus ojos, siempre fríos y serios, demostraban una ligera calidez que hizo que el corazón de la castaña palpitara ligeramente más rápido. _"Sus ojos, ¡diablos!, estúpidos y hermosos ojos azules, ¿por qué tendré una manía casi psicópata por los ojos bonitos?… ¡Agh! me lleva la que me trajo"_

-"Si, preocupados"-contestó el castaño, abrazándola protectoramente y sacándola de sus pensamientos-"Ese maldito…, cuanto lo lamento princesa"

-"No te preocupes Tai, estoy bien"-dijo Mimi, fingiendo una sonrisa, sonrisa que no convenció a nadie y que sólo consiguió miradas reprobatorias y ceños fruncidos de todos los recién llegados, y claro, una sonrisa sarcástica, de cierto rubio.

-"Si claro, tú estás bien, y Matt es la persona más habladora y amorosa del mundo, de hecho, camino hacia acá no paraba de hablar y decirme cuanto me amaba, es decir, lo sabemos Matt, yo también te amo, cariño."- Dramatizó Tai mientras se posicionaba al lado del ojiazul y hacía intentos falsos para besarlo.

-"¡Suéltame maldito!"-gritó horrorizado Matt, mientras intentaba alejarlo de su cuerpo-"¡Sora, dile algo a TU novio!"- dijo el chico mientras los demás se reían de la cómica escena.

-"Vamos, Matti. El corazón quiere lo que quiere, no lo neguemos más"-decía melosamente el castaño mientras miraba al rubio con una dedo en su boca y sonriendo seductoramente, causando más risas en las presentes y un escalofrío en el otro chico. Tai en su fase homosexual daba miedo…

Mientras Matt seguía intentando quitarse a Tai de encima, las chicas y TK se sentaron en la sala de estar de la castaña, la cual estaba de mucho mejor humor, sus amigos siempre la animaban. Preparó un té con la ayuda del dulce TK, mientras las chicas en la sala, continuaban riéndose por la situación en la que se encontraba un muy heterosexual Matt, con un muy exagerado Tai homosexual; los "vamos cariño" y los "aléjate de mí, tarado" se escuchaban por todo el apartamento. Mimi salió de la cocina con una bandeja con bebidas calientes y se encontró a un horrorizado Matt contra la pared, luchando con un Tai que le gritaba algo de que tenía que reconocer a sus hijos, elevó una de sus delgadas cejas, y río levemente, ver a Matt de esa forma, le hacía mucha gracia, y de verdad había cambiado su día, se sentó con sus amigas, y TK la siguió de cerca sentándose junto a Kari.

Al poco rato se les unió un aliviado Matt y un golpeado Tai, el chichón era considerablemente grande, por lo cual las burlas no se hicieron esperar, Tai sólo hizo un mohín en su sitio y dijo algo de que ya nadie su amor, a lo cual Sora respondió con un ligero beso en los labios del moreno, causando una automática sonrisa en ambos. Mimi los miró y sonrío, sus amigos llevaban dos años de noviazgo, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y ella había estaba muy contenta por ver a sus mejores amigos felices, giró su cabeza hacía los más pequeños en la sala, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y la cabeza de la pequeña Yagami reposaba en el hombro del pequeño rubio, se veían adorables, ellos también llevaban un tiempo de ser novios, fue todo un complot, ideado por ella, para que el chico se declarara con Kari, pero funcionó y al final, ellos eran felices, y Mimi se enorgullecía por ello, sus amigos eran felices, y eso la hacía feliz a ella, de pronto la pena de su corazón, pasó a segundo plano, al sentir la gran calidez que sus amigos, y sólo ellos podían darle.

Sintió una mirada y al girarse se encontró con unos zafiros que la miraban profundamente, sus miradas chocaron pero ninguno hizo amago de cortar el contacto, el corazón de la castaña volvió a latir rápidamente, se sintió extraña, ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Esa calidez, era diferente a la que sentía con sus amigos, era más fuerte, era… no lo sabía, sólo era diferente, y le gustaba. Con Matt, las cosas habían cambiado, ahora eran algo que se podría decir como amigos, hablaban más que antes, ya no era un "Hola y cómo estas" eran conversaciones más extensas, y se hicieron más habituales después de descubrir una pasión en común, la música. Ambos amaban la música, Mimi había ido a los conciertos de la banda del chico, y Matt había estado mucho tiempo exigiéndole a la castaña que cantara para él, Mimi se había negado casa una de esas veces, no sabía por qué, pero el sólo pensar en cantar y ser escuchada por alguien, la ponía nerviosa, es decir, no es como si la vida de alguien corriera peligro, así que simplemente se negaba, a lo cual el rubio la miraba y le decía que algún día la escucharía, la ojimiel sólo sonreía y pasaban a la discusión sobre géneros y discos musicales.

Ya llevaban un tiempo inmersos en los ojos del otro, hasta que Mimi noto el parche en la mejilla de Matt, frunció su ceño, podía suponer el parche de Tai, ¿pero el de Matt? No creía que fuera causado por la misma razón que el del castaño, pensó en obviarlo, pero la curiosidad, y una naciente preocupación le hicieron cambiar de opinión.

-"Matt, ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?"-preguntó la chica, y todos los presentes se volvieron a la pareja. Tai sonrió ligeramente, al igual que Sora, Tk y Kari, Matt se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo en la mejilla visible.

-"Se lo merecía"-exclamó el chico, con la voz fría pero con el sonrojo latente en su rostro, los presentes sonrieron con mayor notoriedad y la ojimiel ladeo su cabeza sin entender lo que pasaba.

**Hola? Hay alguien leyendo esto :c? Espero que sí, bueno vengo con otra historia, me siento inspirada, puede que sea porque mi guitarra está sin una cuerda y necesito algo con mi imaginación antes de entrar a la universidad y que me mermen mi cerebro y quede como un zombie sediento de conocimiento *-***

**Espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre, cualquier crítica, consulta, tortura, amenaza, etc, pueden hacerlo mediante un review *-*, ah ah? No :c? Bueeno, espero que les guste, saludos a todos, éxito y cariños a la distancia!**

.


	2. Idiota en piel de príncipe

**Digimon no me pertenece, sólo lo utilizo para mis planes malignos.**

My Happy Ending

-"Matt, ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?"-preguntó la chica, y todos los presentes se volvieron a la pareja. Tai sonrió ligeramente, al igual que Sora, Tk y Kari, Matt se sobresaltó y desvió la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo en la mejilla visible.

-"Se lo merecía"-exclamó el chico, con la voz fría pero con el sonrojo latente en su rostro, los presentes sonrieron con mayor notoriedad y la ojimiel ladeo su cabeza sin entender lo que pasaba.

-"¿Se lo merecía? ¿Quién? ¡Ay, no me digas que peleaste con Tai otra vez!"-dijo Mimi, claro, por eso ambos tenían esos parches en sus mejillas, habían peleado. _"¿Por qué siempre tienen que solucionar sus problemas a golpes?"_

Los presentes se miraron entre sí, no les extrañaba que la castaña fuera tan inocente, siempre había sido así, a pesar de tener ya 19 años, y ser casi una mujer, seguía con esa pureza e inocencia que tanto la caracterizaban desde pequeña, pero en momentos como esos, era realmente cómico el nivel al cual llegaba con sus ideas, que a veces, eran muy alejadas a la realidad.

-"Mimi, querida Mimi, me agrada decir que te equivocas"-rio Tai, mientras se levantaba del sillón y se posicionaba en el brazo del pequeño sofá en el cual estaba sentado el rubio, tomo los hombros de éste por atrás y sonrío, a la castaña le pareció increíble el parecido que tenía su amigo de cabellos alborotados con el gato de Cheshire, de la película Alicia en el país de las maravillas. _"¿Cómo puede reírse de esa manera sin que le duela?"_

-"Tai te advierto que he tenido mucha amistad homosexual por hoy, así que si piensas que…."

-"Princesa Mimi, aquí tienes a tu caballero de brillante armadura, aunque conociendo a Matt, esa armadura no estará tan brillante, es decir… si vieras su habitación, tengo que entrar con una cuerda amarrada a mi cintura para poder salir, ¿sabes?"-comentó Tai, causando una ligera risa en todos, y un sonrojo en el rubio mayor.

-"¿Mi caballero?"- preguntó la castaña, ignorando el comentario sobra la situación en la que se encontraba la habitación del Ishida.

Y como por arte de magia, Mimi unió todas las piezas y la imagen es su cabeza se hizo más que clara, Matt y Tai habían golpeado, ambos, y no sólo el castaño como ella pensó al principio.

-"Golpearon a Michael, ¿no es así?"- dijo la ojimiel con enfado, mirando intercaladamente a los dos muchachos que se encontraban en frente de ella, los demás presentes, que se encontraban fuera de la discusión, notaron como Tai sonrío levemente, y Matt soltó un bufido con fastidio mientras rodaba los ojos.

-"¿Qué más esperabas Mimi?"- respondió Sora, acompañado de un suspiro cansado. La castaña siempre había estado en contra de la violencia, y cuando sabía que sus amigos golpeaban a alguien, o se golpeaban entre ellos, se molestaba demasiado, incluso si para defenderla, y más encima del tarado que hozó engañarla, Mimi era demasiado noble. _"Demasiado"_

-"Tuvimos bastantes problemas para poder separar a mi hermano de Michael, sobre todo Tai, él se llevó la peor parte"-comentó el pequeño rubio mientras daba una rápida mirada a los nombrados.

-"Bueno, eso le pasa por hacerse el héroe, debió haber esperado a que llegara TK y no entrar a una pelea tan acalorada así como así"- le regañó Kari-"Con cada golpe te vuelves más menso hermano, terminarás con el coeficiente intelectual de una silla"- exclamó la pequeña, negando suavemente con una sonrisa, su hermano era un caso perdido.

-"Gracias hermana, ya sé que puedo contar contigo, yo también te quiero"-ironizó el mayor de los Yagami.

-"Esperen"-habló la dueña del departamento-"¿Tú no lo atacaste?"-le preguntó mirando al castaño, el cual se había levantado y se encontraba detrás de Matt, apoyando los brazos en el respaldo del sofá.

-"No"-negó con una sonrisa mientras que se levantaba de su posición anterior y se posaba al lado del rubio mientras lo señalaba como lo haría una modelo de concursos con el premio, el rubio levantó su ceja al tiempo que pensaba con malicia…_"Nota mental: esconderle las galletas de chocolate"_-"El señor que está aquí se me adelantó, yo llegué a parar la pelea. Por cierto Matt, el jardín de la universidad no es un buen lugar para ajustar cuentas y acepto tus disculpas por el golpe que me diste, ¿Así le agradeces a tu salvador?"- le preguntó con dramatismo el castaño, haciendo sonreír a los demás.

-"No es mi culpa que te hayas cruzado en medio, ni que tu cara estuviera en un mal momento, en un mal lugar"-dijo el rubio mientras se encogía de hombro, restándole importancia.

Mimi los observaba mientras comenzaban a discutir, ese día no había asistido a la universidad porque sus ánimos estaban por debajo del suelo, además de que tampoco tenía ánimos de ver a su exnovio ni a sus amigos, sólo necesitaba estar sola un momento, despejada de las clases de gastronomía, no se preocupaba demasiado por ello, después de todo, era buena alumna y una clase no le afectaría tanto.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron al día de ayer, cuando se había enterado que su príncipe, era tan sólo el villano de su cuento…

"_Me sentía tan feliz, sentía como si nada pudiera quitarme la sonrisa del rostro, Michael me había enviado un ramo de rosas a mi departamento esa mañana, quería darle las gracias pero había buscado por el jardín de la universidad, y no lo había encontrado, lo cual era extraño, él casi siempre estaba ahí, leyendo o simplemente mirando el cielo . Desde que había llegado a la universidad como estudiante de intercambio hace más de un año, la ya existente amistad entre nosotros había crecido hasta convertirse en un hermoso romance, y conocía su rutina, siguió buscando hasta que se topó con uno de los amigos de Michael en los pasillos cercanos a la facultad de administración y economía._

_-"Hola Akira"-saludé con una sonrisa, él era el único amigo de Michael, aquí en Japón, al cual le caía bien. Sus demás amigos pensaban que una boba y no me trataban muy bien, pero eso no me importaba realmente, después de todo a mis amigos tampoco les había caía muy bien mi novio, bueno…ahora ex._

_-"Hola Mimi"-me saludo con una sonrisa amistosa aquel chico de cabellos negros y ojos pardos, era guapo, pero yo tenía cierta debilidad por los rubios, siempre la he tenido._

_-"¿Has visto a Michael?"-pregunté y pude notar como él se tensaba y desviaba su mirada levemente._

_-"No Mimi, no lo he visto"-me dijo, se notaba a leguas que me mentía, él no era bueno mintiendo, Michael siempre me lo decía._

_-"Oh, bueno, muchas gracias Akira"-le dije mientras me despedía, era raro que él mintiera, sobre el paradero de su amigo._

_Y cuando comencé a caminar hacía mi facultad, noté como Akira volvía a llamarme, me giré hacía él y lo miré, su mirada era triste, y tenía una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, sentí un peso en mi pecho, algo malo iba a pasar…_

_-"Mimi, creo que lo vi en la sala de descanso del segundo piso de la facultad de arte"-respondió el chico, horas después del descubrimiento y antes de apagar mi celular, recibí un mensaje de él, me dijo que en ese momento él se había cansado de que Michael me haya estado viendo la cara de estúpida todo ese tiempo, que mi exnovio le había dicho que estaría ahí, y que no lo molestasen, él me conocía y sabía que para creer…yo debía ver, y por eso me mandó a esa sala._

_-"¡Gracias!"-respondí con una sonrisa gigante en mi rostro, tal vez Michael me tuviera una sorpresa, después de todo, a esas horas esa facultad estaba vacía y si, ahora viéndolo en retrospectiva, me dio una sorpresa…_

_-"No, no te preocupes"-me dijo con una sonrisa triste en su rostro-"Mimi…"-me llamó deteniendo mi camino-"Eres una gran persona"-me dijo y luego me dio una sonrisa y siguió su camino._

_Me quedé unos instantes pensando en lo que el pelinegro me había dicho, era extraño, me encogí de hombros y continué mi camino a la desierta facultad, subí las escaleras con mi corazón palpitando rápidamente, ese peso en mi pecho no se iba, me preguntaba en la sorpresa que me tendría mi querido príncipe. Llegué a la puerta de la sala de descanso y antes de entrar sentí voces, una femenina, totalmente extraña para mi memoria, y otra masculina, inconfundible, la de mi novio…ex, Mimi, exnovio. Me quede afuera escuchando como ella reía, no entendía bien lo que decían, hasta que a mis oídos llegaron los inconfundibles sonidos de gemidos femeninos…sentí que mi corazón se paraba en ese instante, y que un vértigo terrible se hacía dueño de mi estómago, mi novio me estaba engañando, al frente de mis narices, tras esa puerta. Mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, me giré y caminé unos pasos hasta que me senté como pude en uno de los pequeños banquillos del pasillo, desde donde me encontraba aún podía escuchar los sonidos provenientes de esa maldita sala, me levanté y baje como pude las escaleras y me senté en otro banquillo del primer piso y lloré. Después de un tiempo mis lágrimas se detuvieron, tal vez era un mal entendido, tal vez veían alguna película con escenas subidas de tono, o tal vez la mujer se estaba ahogando… pero mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando vi bajar a una mujer, era rubia y tenía grandes raíces negras en su cabeza, su cuerpo era mucho más voluptuoso que el mío, y venía colgada del brazo de un chico alto y rubio, su cabello podría reconocerlos a kilómetros de distancia, era Michael, quién le sonrió lujuriosamente antes de besarla con pasión en el pasillo, mis ojos no creían lo que veían, pero ahí estaba la prueba más clara de que todo era verdad, daba gracias a la oscuridad que reinaba a esas horas de la tarde por ocultarme y permanecer invisible para ellos, luego de un tiempo la chica se fue, dejando a un sonriente y desaliñado Michael en medio del pasillo, me sequé las lágrimas y me paré, caminando hasta el rubio, fingiría que acababa de llegar, quería saber si era tan miserable como para mentirme de esa manera. _

_-"¡Michael!"-grité fingiendo alegría en mi voz-"Ahí estás, te he buscado por todos lados"-le dije con una sonrisa forzada, sentía que lloraría en cual instante._

_-"Mimi, princesa…"-susurró visiblemente sorprendido._

_-"¿Qué estabas haciendo?"-le pregunté, eso sería todo, si me mentía, si era tan cobarde como para no decirme la verdad, todo acabaría._

_-"Oh…nada, en decir, estaba haciendo un trabajo con Akira, ya sabes…"-dijo mirándome e intentando tocarme mi cabello._

_-"¿En serio? ¡Qué extraño! Porque yo vi a Akira hace horas atrás, yéndose de la universidad"-le dije con una sonrisa sarcástica, pero sentía una furia crecer en mí._

_-"Ahm, es que es otro Akira, no lo conoces"-me respondió, con una seguridad que sólo hizo que mi furia interna alcanzara niveles poco sanos._

_-"¿Ah, sí? Y este Akira que no conozco, ¿es un rubio mal teñido, con una voluptuosa figura y qué más… ¡Ah sí, es MUJER!?-le grité, sentía como mi cara estaba roja de la rabia, mi cuerpo tiritaba y luchaba por no derramar lágrimas, pero el escozor en mis ojos se estaba volviendo insoportable._

_-"Vamos Mimi"-me respondió con fastidio-"Si, es mujer, ¿y eso qué?"_

_No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, cómo tenía la cara para actuar de esa manera, cómo podía ser tan sinvergüenza, tan cara dura, tan…_

_-"Hijo de puta"-exclamé, llena de rabia, no recordaba en todos los años de mi vida, hasta ese momento, haberle dicho algo así a alguien, pero en ese momento, se lo merecía. Él me miró sorprendido, la dulce y tierna Mimi, se había ido de vacaciones por ese momento-"Los escuche teniendo sexo en la sala de descanso, ¿me vas a decir que ESO era un proyecto? Los acabo de ver besándose en este pasillo hace menos de quince minutos…hueles a perfume barato, Michael"-dije…con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos y perdiéndose en el piso de la facultad, mi exnovio me miraba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder._

_-"Princesa…no es lo que piensas"-me dijo, ante eso, reí, esa frase estaba más usada que la rubia con la cual me había engañado, me giré y comencé a caminar._

_-"Oh, claro…porque soy tan boba que no pienso nada, terminamos…"-me volví hacía él-"Te amaba…eras mi príncipe, supongo que era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, pensé que seríamos felices para siempre…me equivoqué, ¿qué tonta no…?-mis lágrimas nublaban mi visión, pero lo vi ahora parado, sin decir nada, estuvimos un tiempo así, hasta que me di vuelta y abandoné la universidad. Como pude llegue a mi departamento, y lloré, destruí todas las marcos con nuestras fotos, llamé a Sora y le conté, le dije que quería estar sola y que mañana viniera si quería. Apagué el móvil y lloré…"_

-"¡MIMI!"- escuchó la castaña saliendo de sus recuerdos, sus amigos la miraban preocupados, Sora la tenía sujeta por los hombros, pareciera que la había zarandeado.

-"¿Qué sucede?"-preguntó, sus amigos se relajaron visiblemente, pero seguían mirándola. La castaña se incomodó, _"¿Nunca habían visto a alguien sumergido en sus pensamientos? No tengo monos en la cara"_

-"Que llevas como diez minutos mirando a la pared, y de la nada comenzaste a llorar, nos asustamos mucho"-explicó la pequeña Yagami, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

-"¿Llorar?"-diciendo esto, se tocó el rostro y efectivamente, estaba húmedo. _"Estúpidos recuerdos"_

-"¿Tanto te preocupaste por el idiota americano?"-dijo Matt visiblemente molesto, recibiendo miradas de reproche de los cuatro chicos.

-"No me preocupé por él"-negó Mimi, secándose las lágrimas y girándose a ver al rubio que había vuelto al sofá donde estaba sentado.

-"Si claro"-exclamó el ojiazul con todo el sarcasmo del que fue capaz.

-"¡Es verdad! Además, ¿Por qué tú lo golpeaste, eh?-contraatacó la castaña, sonriendo victoriosa cuando pudo notar un leve sonrojo en el chico.

-"Ya te lo dije, se lo merecía. No tienes que defenderlo tanto"-hablo cortante el rubio, los demás se miraron entre sí, y sonreían levemente, alguien estaba celoso…

-"¡Que no lo estoy defendiendo!"

-"Si, si lo haces"

-"¡Que no!"

-"Si, te pusiste así cuando comenzamos a hablar de la pelea"

-"¡No fue por eso!"

-"Ah no, claro. Y Tai no es un idiota"-dijo con sarcasmo el rubio.

-"¡Oye, ¿a quién le dices idiota?!"-exclamó molesto el moreno, por qué siempre lo metían a él, además no era idiota.

-"Matt, no me puse triste porque lo hayas golpeado"-habló la castaña, mirándolo aprensivamente, claro que no se había preocupado por el rubio americano…cuando oyó lo de la pelea…se preocupó por otro rubio.

-"Ah, cierto, no te pusiste triste, te enojaste, claro, ya veo la diferencia"-dijo el ojiazul con sarcasmo.

-"¿Me están ignorando?"-preguntó un enrabiado Tai-"¡Oigan!"-siguió, en ese momento sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro, al girarse descubrió que era su novia, quien le sonreía con complicidad-"¿Qué?"-preguntó el moreno.

Sora rodó los ojos y con un gesto apunto al pequeño balcón donde ya estaban Kari y Tk, los cuales miraban la escena que ocurría cerca de él, con la misma expresión que la pelirroja, se miraron entre sí y salieron tomados de la mano, adentrándose en el balcón, quedando fuera de la vista del castaño, el cual volvió su mirada a la chica que estaba a su lado, luego a la pareja que estaba en frente de él; Matt miraba a Mimi con cierto fastidio y molestia, mientras que la castaña estaba de brazos cruzados mirando el suelo, berrinche marca registrada por la Tachikawa.

El poseedor del valor, volvió a mirar a su novia, luego al balcón, a Matt y a Mimi…

-"¡Oh!"-susurró, captando, al fin, la indirecta de Sora, la cual volvió a rodar los ojos. _"Estúpido Tai" _pensó mientras desaparecían por el balcón al igual que Tk y Kari.

-"Vamos Mimi, ¿Me vas a negar que te preocupaste por ese imbécil?"-dijo al fin el rubio, rompiendo el silencio que se había causado.

-"Ya te dije que no, ¡Eres un terco!"-exclamó la castaña mientras se descruzaba de brazos y los dejaba caer con fuerza a sus costados.

-"Entonces, ¿Qué te puso así? ¡Vamos!, ni siquiera lo golpeé tan fuerte, el idiota de Tai me detuvo antes que…"

-"¡Me preocupe por ti, tonto!"-interrumpió Mimi con un ligero grito, mientras bajaba su mirada continúo-"Sabes que no me gustan las peleas y menos que algunos de ustedes salgan heridos…y ahora tú y el idiota de Tai tienen un antiestético parche en la cara, no es por él, es por ustedes…¡Por los estúpidos que son!

La sala de estar quedo en completo silencio, Matt la observaba sin saber que decir, él sabía que Mimi siempre había tenido esa aversión a las peleas, desde el Digimundo que ella se había presentado como esa niña que no quería peleando por temor a perder más amigos. Su corazón lleno de pureza era tan grande…_"Y ese imbécil se atrevió a jugar con él" _pensó con rabia.

-"Mimi…"-llamó el rubio, la castaña levantó sus ojos mieles hacia los zafiros-"¿Cómo estás?"-preguntó de un momento a otro, confundiendo a la chica. ¿Sé había perdido parte de la conversación?

-"Ehm…bien y ¿tú?- respondió dudosa. "_Viajé en el tiempo hacia el pasado…"_

-"Con respecto a Michael"-puntualizó el rubio, después de un suspiro.

-"¡Ah!"- comprendió la castaña, sintiendo un ligero calor subiendo por sus mejillas, lo ignoró-"No lo sé…"-respondió, ligeramente incómoda, esos temas los hablaba con Sora o Kari, no con Matt…_"Es decir, no me molesta que se preocupe, de hecho es algo lindo que lo haga, pero es…extraño"_

El chico, después de oír la respuesta de la castaña, asintió, comprendiendo la incomodidad de la chica.

-"¡Argh!"- escucharon la voz de Tai desde el balcón, ambos miraron a su alrededor y luego uno al otro…"_ ¿Cuándo nos dejaron solos?",_ pensaron ambos.

-"¡Kari, el que haya aceptado que salieses con Tk no significa que tenga que verlos intercambiando saliva, por el amor de todo lo que es bueno, eres mi hermanita!"-volvieron a escuchar la voz de un horrorizado castaño.

Se levantaron y salieron al balcón encontrándose con un dulce beso entre Kari y Tk, mientras que Tai se tapaba los ojos y gritaba a los cuatro vientos que su novia lo había traicionado, mientras ésta sonreía enternecida y le sacaba fotos a la joven pareja con la cámara de la pequeña Yagami.

Al notar la presencia de los recién llegados, los cuatro amigos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron ampliamente, y miraron al rubio con rápidos movimientos de cejas muy poco sutiles y extrañamente coordinadas, Matt los miró y rodo los ojos mientras que la castaña los miraba y sonreía dulcemente.

El tiempo pasó entre risas, comida y anécdotas, cuando se hizo tarde todos se despidieron de la castaña, la cual había quedado con Sora y Kari a una tarde de chicas al día siguiente, aprovechando el día sábado que se avecinaba y que los exámenes de la universidad se habían acabado.

Después de ordenar un poco la sala, Mimi se dirigió a su habitación y se encontró con el desorden que había dejado antes que sus amigos llegasen. Suspiró y con bolsa en mano, recogió todos los cuadros y pedazos de vidrio roto, junto con todas las cosas que le recordarán a su infiel exnovio, amarró la bolsa y la dejo en un rincón, mañana cuando estuviera con sus amigas, vería que hacer con ella. Llevó a cabo su rutina nocturna, y después de una breve llamada a su madre, recordándole que estaba bien y que no era necesario que viajase de Estados Unidos a Japón, sólo para consolarla. Se dejó caer en la cama, mirando el blanco techo, no supo cómo pero se quedó dormida antes de darse cuenta, y al contrario de la noche anterior, no lloró.

**Nota de autora:**

**Estoy ligeramente orgullosa por hacer un capítulo "más largo" de los que usualmente hago, me alegro muchísimo que les haya gustado, y espero que éste también sea de su agrado. De ante mano pido disculpas por las faltas ortográficas y otras pequeñas fallas, cualquier, crítica, reclamo, sugerencia, amenaza de muerte, por favor, hágalo mediante un review!**

**Gracias a Anxelin, ****Mag y a HikariCaelum, y las personas que siguen esta historia, es un verdadero honor, ¡muchas gracias!**

**¡Saludos, éxito y cariños para todos los que leen éste fic! Nos leemos!**


End file.
